The Help
by PPGXRRB 4EVA
Summary: Kendall is always watching Kick from the side. But what if one day someone is willing to help them get together
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Oh hi everyone! :) I fixed some errors, I hope its better!**

**/-/**

Kendall Pov.

I was staring at Kick…Again. I just don't get it, I used to despise him. We were perfect rivals. And we danced together, it was amazing. And when he helped me prevent the detention from going on my permanent record, that's when I finally admit I had a crush on** Kick Buttowski**. I'm surprised he's never caught me. I hate staring at him during class because otherwise…

"Ms. Perkins" Ms. Fitzpatrick shouts. *Sigh* this happens.

"Kendall, are you paying attention?" Then Kick began to chuckle like Ms. Fitzpatrick told the greatest joke in history.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick, why would you even ask that? She's Kendall Perkins. She always pays attention." He states matter-of-factly.

"Hmm..." Ms. Fitzpatrick quickly goes over and erases the board.

"I don't think you have been paying attention sense class started, but if you have what is the Quadratic formula?" I begin to blush. This so dang embarrassing! It's so quiet you could hear a pen drop. I put my head down in shame.

"Kendall I expect more from you…a lot more…don't let this keep happing. Now, can anyone come up here and write the Quadratic Formula?" I was once again quiet. After a minute or two, I see Kick's hand slowly goes up. Ok? That's new. Kick **never **volunteers willingly.

"Ok I even made up a story for it. There's a negative guy named brad." We all laughed a little.

"He kept changing his mind about going to a house party. At the party brad was a real square and lost out on for awesome chicks. And the party ended at 2am." We all laugh out loud, even . She chuckles a bit

"Very clever ." He hopped back in seat Thanks to Kick now I know the Quadratic Formula is which is kinda weird.

**/****  
**

Finally it's Lunch! Thank to me our ice cream fundraiser was a hit, so now we have food everyone can enjoy. Then I saw my friend Nicole walking over to me. Nicole is African American and about an inch or two shorter than me. She truly is a great listener and gives great advice. It's not too wise to get on her bad side, she's the revenge type and she can act a bit...well ratchet, especially when it comes to dancing but that's what makes her so fun to be around.

"Hey Kendall"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm gonna sit with Jason, wanna come with?"

"No, I don't think he likes me much."

"Come on Kendall, not everyone hates you. The only person that really hates you is Renaldo 'friend' Akilla.

"And Kick" I muttered.

"Kendall, there's nothing wrong with liking Kick but there are other people. So are you coming?"

"Nah, besides Jason really likes you, I don't want to intrude."

"Ok then I'll text you later."

"Ok see you later." So I decide to sit next to this guy. Hmm I never have seen him here before. I walk over to the new kid. He was Native American and Indian mixed, short black hair that stuck up like Brad's, light brown eyes, maybe slightly taller than me, and very handsome.

"Hi I'm Kendall."

"Sup. I'm Brandon."

"Are you new here?"

"Yea, I moved here from Los Angles about 2 weeks ago. I hear you're called the 'Fun Police'" He laughs. I frown. Ugh! Just great! Clarence must have gotten to him.

"No I'm not. I guess you've meet Clarence."

"Uh Who?"

"Kick's real name is Clarence. Ugh I truly hate him" He begins to laugh. "No you don't" What?

"How would you know that?"This guy is new here there is no possible way he could know. Did he? Then he began to chuckle

"Because you're blushing." Aw Crap, way to go Kendall

"No I-I'm not"

"Just admit it Kendall Its ok."

"Ok maybe I like him a little. Please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry I won't. I actually want to he you guys get together"

"Wait a second why do want to help me in the first place, your new here? Not to mention you just met me," I countered. He begins to smirk at me.

"You're smart kid. To tell you the truth; I'm really in a bet with his brother. If I can get him to crush on a girl within 2 weeks I win $40." Wow this explains so much. And since Brad has no life and of course he would want to try to ruin his brothers numerous times. Maybe he's jealous. I know I would be If his social status is bigger than his, not to mention Kick's voice is deeper than brad's

"But I'm not lying. You guys would make a good pair. Excitement meets Elegance. You teach his how to organize is life and relax, ect. While he teaches you how to have fun, you know have a bit of free will and freedom."

"So how are you going to…you just explained your plan to me didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did. But when you teach him how to be organized, I think it will happen on its own." Then the intercom comes on.

"Kendall Perkins and Kick Buttowski please go to Ms. Fitzpatrick room after school. Thank you."

"Thanks Brandon will meet here tomorrow?"

"Sure. Later Kendall

**/**

"Kick your grades are dropping way to low. So Kendall will become you're tutor from now on." Ms. Fitzpatrick explained.

"Why her of all people?! We hate each other! Why her? Why not Gunther?"

"Because knowing you two, you'll goof off. Kendall will you be ok?" asked.

"Yea I'll be ok"

"Good. Ok you two are dismissed." We walked out the school.

"This is unbelievable! Why would she put me with you?"

"Because besides Gunther; no one can put up with you. And unlike some people I have patience. We'll start studying at your house Friday" I explain as I walk to my door.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because I have plans. I do have a life to you know."

"Not a fun one" He muttered.

"I guess I'll have to work on that, wont I?" I tell him as I close the door. Hmm I guess Brandon was right. It worked out.

Kick's Pov.

She'll have to work on it? What does that mean? Does she know something I don't? Nah. But something is going on and I will find out.

**Yea I had to fix some errors but you peps know what to do READ & REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! I'm back! :)  
Kendall: Finally!  
Renaldo: I prefer you gone "-_-  
Me: 0.o How did you get here?! Anyway while you guys read I'll be chasing Renaldo with a bat. :)  
Renaldo: O.O**

Kendall's Pov

After school I convinced Principal Henry to leave the school unlocked. Being the smartest kid in school sure does have its perks. I wonder what's taking Brandon so long? I've been waiting for 15 minutes. Suddenly he busts through the gym doors. "Sorry I'm late, I was with Brad."

"It fine so what was big plan?"

"Can you dance & sing?"I began to blush

"A little." He smiles.

"Great! That makes our lives easier!" Sing & dancing? Oh well I hopes this 'brilliant' plan works.

**/**

Kick's Pov.

I paced in my room back and forth while Gunther sat on my bed watching me pace. She'll work on it.? What could she possibly be up to? It just doesn't make any sense! Kendall will always go out to prove wrong but this is different.

"Kick, Kendall always likes to mess with you, what makes this time any different?"

"She hasn't raised her hand to answer a question all week, not to mention she got a B- on her quiz last week." I explained

"Wow someone has been observant. I think someone has a crush." Gunther replied smugly.

"Gunther don't be ridiculous" Besides Kendall too smug, boring, tall, sassy, beaut-NO! NO! Kick listen to yourself! I can NOT possibly be falling for Kendall Perkins!...Can I?

**/**

Kendall Pov

Brandon and I were resting on the bleachers after practicing for 2 hours. I really like Brandon, he's like the big brother I never had.

"Ok that was pretty fun but when are we going to do this?"

"This Thursday Principal Henry is having an assembly so were going to take over and do it then and everyone will want to join our dance."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course I am."

"Wait, you said this Thursday?! That means we only have till tomorrow to practice!"

"Exactly. See ya tomorrow." He ruffles my hair and walks out the gym doors and I soon follow. I was about a block away from my house.

"Kendall!" Huh? Who-Ugh Renaldo.

"Kendall I'm back from my trip to New York. And I missed you dearly my sweet little cherry blossom." He says trying to kiss me. I dodge the kiss by stepping to the side and he ends up face first to the ground.

"Um Renaldo we need to talk. The thing is-" I begin but I was cut off.

"Pumpkin pie!" I look over and I saw an Indian girl with jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, in a hot pink dress with a white rose on the left side and covered with sequents, and at least an inch shorter than me. Ok he has the nerve to cheat on me?! I outta! I turn to Renaldo and he was seating horribly

"Pumpkin! I missed you soooo much when you left New York, I convinced my family to move here!" the girl squeaked excitedly

"Um, I'm sorry who you are?"

"Angela; Renaldo's girlfriend and you are?"

"Kendall; Renaldo's now ex-girlfriend."

"What do you mean just now?" I look at Renaldo again and he looks like he's on the verge of fainting…weird. But it doesn't matter.

"I ended it 2 days ago," I lie.

"Oh."

"Well see you later Renaldo," I walk back towards my house. I guess it really doesn't matter; I was going to break up with him anyways. I feel bad for Angela she's really pretty and she could do so much better. But it probably won't last long anyways. Suddenly I saw kick dash by

"Kick!" but he couldn't hear me

"Clarence!" He stopped and turned around.

"Yea?"

"Don't forget Friday I come to your place so we can study."

"How can I? I'm stuck with you for 4 hours." He says with a smirk. Then he rides off. Then I continue walking towards my house. It may surprise you but I secretly **love** playing video games; especially shooting games. I just got Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. After about an hour of playing I decide to call Nicole.

"Hello?" I heard her voice was a little higher than normal

"Hey Nikki, where are you?"

"Oh..uh Jason's house."

"You kissed him didn't you?"

"More like the other way around. During lunch he invited me to his for dinner. So I say why not. So when we get to his house and after we ate his mom let us go upstairs to his room. I noticed he had and X-box 360. So to make it les awkward I challenged him to a game. Call of Duty to be precise.

"You creamed him didn't you"

"No we played so long, we called it even. We talked and laughed for a while and then he kissed me, gave me a full confession and asked me out."

"AW! You said yes didn't you?"

"Of course, I would to the cutest and most respectful boy in school."

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, I'm gonna have to call you back." I giggled.

"Ok call me"

"Will do." Then I practiced my dance one more time and went to bed."

**Me: I know still not as good but I'm working on it!  
Kick: Well for a beginner your pretty good  
Me: Thanks =^^= anyway R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everyone. *Ducks from a thrown chair*I know, I know but I had a HUGE writers block; not to mention I'm just lazy. Anyways hopefully it will be a good chapter!  
Renaldo: Mfff!**

**Me: No I will not untie you from the chair and un-tape your mouth!**

**Kick: Do you think you can have him stayed this way?**

**Me: No because If he has to use the bathroom, I rather not have him go on my floor.**

**Kick: Aw! **

**Renaldo: *Death Glares***

**Kick: Anyways on with the story!**

_**/-/**_

**Kick's Pov.**

Kendall's up to something in my gut. *Sigh* Now I have to tell my mom, Kendall is coming over. I can already feel embarrassment coming on. He sighed as he took off his shoes and dropped off his backpack on the floor, by the front door. He saw when his mother came walking down the stairs, sitting on the couch, folding laundry. Seeing as he needed to tell her sooner or later, Kick groaned.

"Mom, can a friend come by tomorrow?"Denise raised a eyebrow at the question.

"Of course," she answered, "Gunther is always welcomed here. You don't need to ask."

"…. It's not Gunther," Kick mumbled. His mother stopped him dead in his tracks and turned. Not Gunther? Who else would be coming over, then?

"Not Gunther? Then who is it, dear," she asked. He didn't answer immediately. She stood up, placed her hands on her hips and raised a eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, Kick honey. Who do you want to come over?"

"Kendall Perkins," he mumbled. Denise's eyes snapped open at the mention of Kendall's name. kick has mentioned Kendall to them before. He kept on saying how annoying she is and how snobby she is towards him. He kept on saying he hated her. But if that was true, then why does he want her to come over?

"Sweetie I think I'm hearing things because I could have sworn you said Kendall"

"*Sigh* Yes mom, Kendall Perkins."

"But Kick, I thought you…. OOOH," all of a sudden Denise thought she knew why she was coming over. "I see. You two are going on a DATE tomorrow, aren't you," she asked, jumping up and down excitedly, like a school girl. Kick blushed. But before he could deny, Denise picked Kick up and started crushing him in a hug.

"Oh my God! You do, don't you? My little baby is becoming a man! This is so sudden," she cried, as she slowly started crushing the life out of her son. "Okay! Okay, where do we start? Take her to a good restaurant, pull out her chair, and don't forget to compliment her, make sure you listen to her when she is…"

"MOM," Kick gasped, trying to catch his breath. Denise realized what she was doing and dropped Kick on the couch.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kick sweetie," she apologized, wiping a tear of happiness from her eyes. "I was just overjoyed to hear you finally found someone who you like… who was a girl."

"MOM"

"Yes sweetie?"

"It's nothing like that she's coming over to help me study."

"Ha! I knew it! It's a study date! Aw, my little man's growing up so fast! I have to go tell your father about this." And just like that, she was gone, trotting up the stairs, shouting Harold's name.

"Oh biscuits," I mumbled. This is so not a date! Unless-NO! NO! Kick get a hold of yourself! I ran up to my room and grabbed my walky-talky. And pushed the button. "Gunther, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here Kick. What's up?"

"Do you think you can stay on your walky-talky while I'm with Kendall. I could really use the support."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "… Sorry dude, Kendall be you to it she said If I tried to interfere with studying of even try a way to get you out of it she would snap all of my _Thor Thorson _action figures with her bare hands while I watched"

I mentally winced but that seemed a little bit far-fetched, even for Kendall.

"Here's a idea: Try having some fun. If you enjoy yourself and stop acting like Kendall is a reincarnation of Hitler, you just might survive it."

"I think Hitler would've gotten his butt handed to him by Kendall," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh calm down Kick. We both know that's a little extreme," Gunther said, thinking Kick was overreacting. "Just be nice to her. This shouldn't be that hard…. Besides, I always thought you secretly liked her."

"Don't you dare start on that, Gunther," Kick growled, lying back down of his bed. "I don't like her. The only thing I like about her is how much fun it is to argue with her. And I won't even be able to do that. I'm telling you now that tomorrow going to be hell."

"Whatever man," Gunther sighed, "I still think you are overreacting, not to mention harsh. You could at least try to get to know her better."

"Fine, but If it doesn't work out do say I didn't try."'

"That's the spirit."

"I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Kick."

_**2 days later…At lunch…**_

**Kendall's Pov**

As planned, Principal Henry had planned an assembly during lunch. So Brad bribed someone to tow Principal Henry new Chevrolet. So I warned him that it has been towed and Renaldo offered to go with him, which was fine with me it was like a 2 in one deal. *Sigh* here we go, I just hope nothing goes wrong.

_**1…12…2013, Let's move! **_

_**Brandon: Clap your hands now! **_

_**Clap your hands now! **_

_**Clap your hands now! **_

_**Clap your hands now! **_

_**Jump, jump, jump! **_

_**Jump, jump, jump! **_

_**Jump, jump!**_

_**Kendall: Mission one, let me see you run, **_

_**Put your knees up in the sky**_

_**'Cause we just begun! **_

_**Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Let me see you run, Let me see you run)**_

_**Kendall: Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Turn. Let me see you run, Let me see you run)**_

_**Kendall: Mission Two, this is how we do, Shuffle**_

_**Shuffle to right, to the left, Let's Move!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Shuffle, Shuffle Let me Shuffle, Shuffle)**_

_**Kendall: Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Shuffle, Shuffle Let me Shuffle, Shuffle)**_

_**Kendall: Mission three, hey, Can you dougie with me? **_

_**Throw your own little swag on this Swizzy beat**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Let me see you Dougie. Dougie, Dougie, Dougie)**_

_**Kendall: Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Let me see you Dougie. Dougie, Dougie, Dougie)**_

_**Kendall: Mission four, are you ready for more, **_

_**Jump rope, jump rope, **_

_**Take your feet of the floor! **_

_**Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Jumpin' rope now, Jumpin' rope now)**_

_**Kendall: Hey**_

_**Brandon: (Jumpin' rope now, Jumpin' rope now)**_

_**Kendall: I ain't worried doing me tonight**_

_**A little sweat, ain't never hurt nobody**_

_**Don't just stand there on the wall**_

_**Everybody, just move your body, **_

_**Move your body, move your body, **_

_**Move your body, move your body! **_

_**Everybody, won't you move your body! **_

_**Everybody, won't you move your body! **_

_**Can you get me bodied**_

_**I wanna be myself tonight**_

_**Can you get me bodied**_

_**I wanna be myself tonight**_

_**Wanna move my body**_

_**I want to let it out tonight**_

_**Wanna party, wanna dance, **_

_**Wanna be myself tonight, Hey!**_

_**Mission Five, come here, let's go,**_

_**Time to move your little hips, vámonos, vámonos!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Mission Six, bring it back real quick,**_

_**Do the Running Man and then you turn around like this**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Do the running man, Do the running man)**_

_**Kendall: Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Do the running man, Do the running man)**_

_**Kendall: Mission Seven, time to break it down,**_

_**Step and touch to the dancehall sound**_

_**Brandon: (Right [x8] Let's move)**_

_**Kendall: Mission Eight, feel that heart beat race**_

_**Snap your fingers, tap your feet, just keep up with this pace**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Let me see you move)**_

_**Kendall: Hey!**_

_**Brandon: (Let me see you move, Let me see you move)**_

_**Kendall: I ain't worried doing me tonight**_

_**A little sweat, ain't never hurt nobody**_

_**Don't just stand there on the wall**_

_**Everybody, just move your body, **_

_**Move your body, move your body, **_

_**Move your body, move your body! **_

_**Everybody, won't you move your body! **_

_**Everybody, won't you move your body! **_

_**Can you get me bodied**_

_**I wanna be myself tonight**_

_**Can you get me bodied**_

_**I wanna be myself tonight**_

_**Wanna move my body**_

_**I want to let it out tonight**_

_**Wanna party, wanna dance, **_

_**Wanna be myself tonight, Hey!**_

_**Fellas on the floor, All my ladies on the floor, **_

_**Everybody get ready to move your body!**_

_**Baby all I want is to let it go,**_

_**Ain't no worries, No, We can dance all night **_

_**Move your body, That means come closer to me**_

_**While we dance to the beat, Move Your Body...**_

_**Now run to the left, to the left, to the left. Now run to the left, to the left.**_

_**Now run to the right, to the right, to the right. Run back to the right, to the right**_

_**Now run to the left, to the left, to the left. Now run to the left, to the left.**_

_**Now run to the right, to the right, to the right. Run back to the right, to the right.**_

_**Wave the American flag **_

_**Wave the American flag**_

_**Wave the American flag**_

_**Hey! **_

_**Brandon: Now cool off, cool off**_

_**Cool off, Cool off**_

_**Lookin' good now, Lookin' good now**_

_**Cool off, Cool off now.**_

_**Kendall: HEY!**_

Then everyone began cheering and clapping like won a Grammy award. I look over at Kick, he seemed a little shocked but was smiling none the less. That was really fun! More fun, than I expected.

"Kendall!"

"Oh hey Nicole!"

"Kendall, best assembly ever! And the best part is that Jason got it all on his video camera! I can't wait when were seniors, in high school so we can look back on this day! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I never knew I could sing!" I giggled.

"Well next time when you're doing something like this, make sure to include your girlfriend ok."

"Don't worry I will"

"You did all this to impress Kick didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Well it worked. He never stopped staring at you! I'll talk to you later Kendall"

"See ya" Then I ran over to Brandon and gave him a hug.

"It went perfectly!"

"I told you so."

"Thank you for your help" I smiled.

"You're welcome." Just then our vice principal Ms. Lu came on the intercom.

"**Because Principal Henry is stuck at **_**Tom's Tows&Motor**_**s doing *shudder* paperwork. You all get to go home as soon as the lunch bell rings, and Juniors don't forget about your final essays! That is all"**

Right after she finished the announcement the bell rang. It's official best day ever. As everybody ran out the door I heard a lot of thank you Kendall's. After that began to walk home because I need a shower.

"Kendall!" I saw Kick coming on his skate board.

"Yes"

"I just wanted to let you know to come around at 10 tomorrow and thank you for agreeing to help me study." He thanked me but it sounded a little forced

"You're welcome" He nodded a rode off. I completely forgot about tomorrow. I just hope we don't end up fighting in his house.

**Me : Yay! I did another chapter.**

**Kick: When Kendall sang I thought she was gonna sound like **_**Grace**_** off of**_** Home on the Range**_

**Kendall: Hey! Well at least I don't-**

**Me: No fighting here!**

**Kick and Kendall: Humph!**

**Me: Well you guys know what to do!**

**Kick and Kendall: Keep reading and reviewing**


End file.
